A Crazy Valentines
by aria206
Summary: Valentines day a day of love and romance, but not at Konoha high. Things had always been bizarre at her school, but today's incident had to be solved by Sakura she had to bring back the love in valentines. One-shot, slight comedy. (Other pairings included)


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. If it did sasusaku would have already been. But I don't own Naruto. I hope sasusaku happens. For the third time I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I don't really know what this is (lol) I just decided to do something on valentines and this is how it turned out. Hope you like it, please enjoy. :) Yeah it's a bit crazy...I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Summary: Valentines Day a day of love and romance, but not at Konoha high. Things had always been bizarre at her school, but today's incident had to be solved by Sakura she had to bring back the love in valentines. One-shot, slight comedy. (Other pairings included)

* * *

As everyone sat in their respectful classrooms, paying attention to the teachers lessons for the day. Or at least they were pretending to listen or those, like Naruto and Kiba that just didn't care to even pretend. No one's mind was on the lecture being presented, maybe not even the lecturers themselves. Today was a very special say, especially for the crazy in-love teens or even the old couples who couldn't stand each other at times. For today was Valentine's day, the day of love, for lovers to get closer and think mainly about their other half.

There was no exception at Konoha Hingh. Every year the school would sell roses and chocolate, sometimes even other goodies, to students on valentine's day. You'd place your order and if you'd like to, you could leave your name with the order and ask for it to be placed in a specific locker during classes so that the recipient would get a surprise. Or it could be anonymous if you didn't want your crush to know, everyone participated yearly. This year wasn't any different. It was a nice idea that was created by the student president and the school council from years ago.

A slightly drunk principal Tsunade was in charge of delivering roses and chocolate to the right lockers this year.

Sakura smirked when she caught a glimpse of their principal, who happens to be her godmother pass by their classroom with a big bag in hand. She already knew what was going on, they'd have break after, she couldn't wait to see if she would get any this year.

Last year all were anonymous, except for Rocklee's, she knew the rest was from her girls, they always sent to each other. But there was one extra with a poem attached to it sent by someone calling their self sharingan. She didn't know who it could be, well she had suspected it to be Kiba at one point thinking he was pulling one of his stupid pranks on her. but then again Kiba wasn't brave enough to mess with her in such a way. He wasn't a complete asshole to get her feelings involved in his pranks.

Ino had told her it had to be Sasuke, her crush, but she wasn't sure. Sasuke wasn't the type to send love letters to you with poems. He seemed more of the straight forward guy, the kind that may come up to you in the hallway and declare his love to you. Or maybe not, he liked his privacy, so he would tell you face to face but maybe on the rooftop of the school or at the back where no one really goes. Ok so maybe she didn't know what he would do, these where dreams of hers, some even day dreams.

But what she did know was that he wasn't the type to send poems and love letters to you on valentines day.

Maybe sharingan would strike again, who knows. She'd just have to wait. She really wanted to know who he….or she was. It use to bother her, she had dragged Ino into playing detective with her when it first happen even had a sleep over to try and figure it out but came up with nothing. She tried the year after again but stopped because they didn't get any closer to were they had started. So she decided to just let it be, it was a hopeless case anyways.

XOXO

When bell called everyone dashed out their classroom to inspect their lockers. No one knew for sure when the goodies would be placed in their lockers so the entire day was usually spent searching for their treats whenever they got a chance. Some even use the excuse of wanting to go to the bathroom so they could check. People at Konoha High was not ordinary, everyone was crazy like that.

"Are you sure you saw her?" Ino asked as they made their way out the room, Ino was excited as any other. It showed in her every bubbly step and her big grin on her face.

"Positively sure." As Sakura said this Ino dashed to her locker leaving the pinkette behind, It was almost routine for them, as soon as Ino knew that her goodies was waiting for her in her clod metal locker she would run of leaving any and everyone behind. Sakura opens her locker and smiles when she saw the usual seven roses and chocolate.

Six from her girlfriend's and one from... Suigetsu? Why would he send her this, she always thought he liked Karin, she couldn't let Karin know about this she'd be heartbroken.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." She muttered, seeing her redhead friend down the hall near her own locker, Sakura dashed out the back exit of the hall so she could think. Suigetsu knew she didn't feel that way about him, did he not? What if he was sharingan? What the hell was going on? Was this one of his pranks? What could she do? All she could find was more and more questions building up in her head than a solution or an explanation. She couldn't just ask Suigetsu about it, that'll be to awkward for both of them because she didn't like him like that at all.

XOXO

Sasuke opens his locker to find a bunch of roses and chocolate most of them were anonymous. He dug through them collecting the ones that didn't matter to him to give to Choji. He was looking for one specific one that he got from a very special person every year.

But this time he didn't find it and instead he found one that left him confused.

Why was Hinata sending him roses and chocolate. She never really talked to him, she liked Naruto his knucklehead best friend, so why? He stuffed it back into his locker and walked off to find Choji.

As Sasuke passed by Neji and Lee he couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about. "What? Why would Sakura_san send her order to you?" Lee said loudly unaware that he was being heard by people around him.

"I don't know why." Neji replied and sighed, Sasuke walked straight to Choji pretending he hadn't heard what he did. But the thought lingered in his head. Did Sakura like Neji, why else would she send a valentines gift to him?

XOXO

Sakura couldn't help but notice how her best friends were avoiding each other. She didn't like seeing them like that.

Hinata kept running away from Sai, Sai avoided Tenten.

Tenten was hiding from Sasuke. Ino began crying when Shikamaru spoke to her and Suigetsu was treating Ino like a guy, though he acted normal around her as if he hadn't sent her a valentines gift.

Matsuri kept yelling at Neji to leave her alone and Neji kept giving her looks, she couldn't figure out why though.

Temari was acting nervous around Naruto. While Naruto kept screaming like a girl and running away from Gaara saying something about being 'straight'.

Gaara had told Karin out of the blue very flatly that he didn't like her. This lead to them arguing. Karin end up crying and said something about Temari was the only one who liked her.

This day was turning out to be a very frustrating day. Well, at Konoha high things got pretty crazy, especially with the friends she had but today was just strange.

Not to mention Sasuke was treating her harshly for no reason, she didn't remember doing anything to piss him off. Plus, he had told Hinata, he had to talk to her, when did they start talking like that?

Just what was going on, what had ever happened to spreading love on valentine's day? They were not the only ones Shino got slapped by his girlfriend earlier on for sending valentines gift to her best friend and Kiba got a stalker name Chioie claiming she accepted his love and wanted to date among many situations.

All Sakura knew was that she needed to get to the bottom of this and fix all of this none scene. Something wasn't right.

XOXO

She decided to start with Ino, since all she had been doing after break time was crying and screaming out 'why'. "Ino what has gotten into you? Are you on your period? You were fine this morning." Ino stopped sobbing and looked up at her best friend and made a face at her. They were alone at the outdoor gym, pool, so she figured she could tell Sakura what was happening to her. "S-Sakura, Shikamaru confessed to meeee." She began sobbing again.

"What?!" Sakura sat next to her and began rubbing her back. "H-he sent m-me the valentines rose and chocolate. I thought he liked Temari, she likes him allot. I don't like him like that he's my best guy friend. What to do Sakura. Help me." The blonde whined out, she threw herself onto Sakura and cried even more.

Some people would look at such situation as something petty and roll their eyes at Ino for behaving in such a way. But Sakura understood her best friend. She would act the same way if Naruto confessed to her. Like her and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru were best friends, they had grown up together since childhood. They did everything together along with Choji. So if Shika had romantic feelings towards her it'll complicate their friendship. She didn't like the guy in that way, so it'll make things awkward for them both. If that happen it'll ruin everything which would lead to them breaking their friendship.

She knew Ino didn't want to lose her friend, she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So the girl felt helpless, Sakura had to do everything in her power to fix this.

"I um. Ino I'd fix this you'd see. Just give me some time ok." Sakura pulled Ino away from her to look the girl in her eyes, Ino nods in understanding.

XOXO

"So that's why you've been treating Ino like a guy huh? So she'd stop liking you." Suigetsu raised a brow at her, but nod nevertheless. "Suigetsu listen, Ino doesn't like you like that. She only sent stuff for us girls and for Sai. Not you. Um by the way, did you send me the valentines special?"

He frowned at this. "No, I sent mine to Karin." Sakura nod and smile, she had an idea of what was going on now, it just had to be. But first she needed to clear the air with everyone.

Just then she saw Shikamaru walking by and called him over. "What?" He asks, looking at the two with lazy, sleepy looking eyes. "Listen Suigetsu, I got one from you. I thought you, uh, liked me. Anyway Shika did you send Ino the valentines special?" He shook his head, no.

"I knew it had to be a mix up. I got one from Matsuri." He stated, for a second Sakura stared at him, he knew it was a mix up from the very beginning. Now that she thought about it, he was the only one who didn't act strangely. He was indeed a genius but he was also to lazy to try and fix any of it or to even be bothered by it.

"Let me guess Ino got one from me?" Sakura nod to him and he signed. 'No wonder she was acting so strange' he thought to himself. "We need to fix this." Sakura told the two, a determine look on her face.

XOXO

Sakura had gathered the girls up in the girl's washroom to set things straight with them. But first Hinata had something to tell them about Sasuke. "So Sasuke_kun took me to the back stair and told me that he was sorry, but he didn't like me like that and that he couldn't accept my feelings for he liked someone else." This caught Sakura's attention, so that was what he had to talk to her about. It had to be, what else could it be? She was stupid to even think Sasuke liked Hinata. They never even talked to each other much.

But that didn't explain why he was being a jerk to her all day. "I think I know why." Sakura told them, all six girls looked at her with confusion. "First tell me who you got gifts from? This way I'd know if I'm right" The six looked at each other nervously but did as they were asked to.

"I-I got from Sai." Hinata looked down at her lap, avoiding Ino's wide, teary eyes that fell on her when she said this. "I got from Temari." Karin Suddenly said, this made Temari choke on her spite. "Wait, what?" The sandy blonde stared at Karin. "I sent to all of you." She protested not liking were this was going.

"Yeah, but I got one extra one from you." Karin told her, feeling a bit awkward. "But besides you guys I only sent one to Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru sent one to me." Ino began tearing up once more, Temari face looked broken when she heard that. "I'm sorry." Ino apologized, even though she didn't have anything to apologize for.

"I-I its not your fault Ino don't apologize." Temari choked out, the look on her face was a pained look. "N-neji sent me gifts." Matsuri looked at Tenten, the brunette with twin buns atop her head looked down a sad smile on her face.

"Naruto sent for me." Temari voice was now soft, she felt bad for saying it. With a sad smile on her face Hinata bit her lip and bent her head down, letting her hair hide her face.

"Suigetsu sent me." Sakura finally said, she was about to tell them about the mix up before they got even more hurt but Tenten interrupted her and Karin began crying not able to hide her tears, she really liked Suigetsu. "Sasuke sent for me." That left Sakura speechless, was that one a mix up?

Did Sasuke like Tenten? He did tell Hinata, he already like someone, plus lately he and Tenten had been getting closer since they played sports together. Well Tenten and Temari played sports all the time with the guys, but Tenten and Sasuke...laughed together and, and. They talked allot about sports and they played video games and, spent time discussing strategies to overtake the other team.

Did he really like her? She didn't know, but if he did...

"I think these were mixed up guys. I spoke to Suigetsu and Shikamaru and they didn't send it to Ino and I. They are talking to the rest of the guys right now, so let's go clear things up."

XOXO

Shikamaruo and Suigetsu couldn't believe the mix up that had happen Sai got from Tenten, everyone knew Tenten liked Neji, not Sai. Sasuke got from Hinata, that made them laugh, Hinata barely ever talked to Sasuke. Sasuke, however, was relieved to hear Neji getting valentines gifts from Sakura was a mistake.

Gaara felt bad for telling Karin he didn't like her, she didn't even know what was going on. He'd have to tell Matsuri to tell her he didn't mean it, he did like her just not like that. Getting valentines from her made him think she'd actually like him in that way.

The last was the worst, but gave them the best laugh. Naruto got from Gaara, no wonder he acted that way when he saw the redhead. He thought Gaara was gay and had an in interest in him because Naruto was the first to become friends with him. He was the first to reach out to him when he was going through some hard times.

But Naruto didn't like him romantically.

XOXO

Sakura felt accomplished not only had she settled the problem, but also helped her friends get together. Confessions filled their table at lunch time. Ino finally got Sai to ask her out. Naruto finally notices Hinata's feelings and they are a couple now.

Shikamaru and Temari, Matsuri and Gaara, Tenten and Neji, Karin and Suigetsu were also dating. It had all worked out perfectly.

Sasuke had found out she had indeed sent him her valentines order like she did every year. And he even admitted to sending the gifts to her not Tenten. But that was it, he didn't ask her out or to be his girlfriend like the others, he just left it as it was.

She was disappointed, yes but at least he didn't like one of her best friends, Tenten romantically. That would have just broken her heart. But he did tell Hinata that he did like someone, didn't he? Who was that someone? Was it her?

It didn't necessarily mean he liked her just because she was the only one he had sent a valentines gift. He could have sent it because this would be their last valentines at school since they were seniors and are graduating soon.

He could have sent it because every year she'd send a gift to him. He was just being polite and returning the kindness to her in a friendly matter.

After all, if he liked her he would have told her right? This was the best, time after all.

Ahhhhhhhh! This was driving her insane thinking about it. "Guys, I'll be back K." She smiled to the couples around the table, her eyes met with his but before he could trap her with those deep dark orbs she turned away and left.

She didn't know why, but tears were falling down her cheeks. She rushed into the girl's washroom to hide away from everyone. She didn't want to be seen crying on such a day that love was supposed to be, in the air.

XOXO

This was their principal's fault, her godmother was the one to blame, seriously drunk at school was she trying to get fired or arrested? Not to mention drunk while placing the orders in, what did she expect to happen?

But Sakura had to let it go, the school day was coming to an end and she could finally get away from this whole valentines misunderstanding.

Tomorrow would be normal, hopefully things would be normal again. She just needed a bath and a long night's sleep.

XOXO

She was so wrong, somehow it felt like valentines again. Almost everyone was coupled of. Kissing, hugging, touching students filled the hallway, but she shook it off as an aftershock, like when there's an earthquake. It was just because they were new couples they'd be all lovey-dovey like this right, the girls would still find time for her, right?

With all her friends with their boyfriends she found herself hanging out with the one and only Sasuke. Because his friends were her friends boyfriend's, they were left all alone.

"I didn't get to tell you thanks for the valentines yesterday. So thanks." She said to let him know that she was there when he looked up at her she took a seat next to him. "Hm." Was his reply, it was his reply to almost everything. They were alone at the back of the school under a tree. It was their lunch break.

"Did you get mine?" She pushed on trying to make conversation. "Yeah... thanks." It's funny how him just telling her thanks could make her feel so much better. "Sure thing... um, Tenten felt awkward about... thinking you sent her stuff you know." She laughed it off, Tenten hadn't said so, but it wasn't a lie she did feel that way, Sakura saw the way she acted around Sasuke before knowing the truth.

"Is that so, why would she think I'd send her that she should know it was a mix up." Sakura suddenly felt like she had to defend her friend. "Well, you two had gotten pretty close lately. Plus, we all got fooled, even you refused Hinata's." She reminded him.

But she was really looking for an answer to what he'd say about her comment on how close he and Tenten had gotten. "I guess so." She frowned, he hadn't given her what she was looking for. So she pushed on. "I see where she was coming from though. You two started hanging out a lot, you know." She hope she wasn't sounding jealous or anything, she didn't want him to suspect her motives behind these questions and statements

"Hm, not really, we're just friends. But in a way I could see your and her point too. Girls tend to over think things too much." He was right, but guys did so too, she decided to drop it for now. She had gotten a good enough answer to let it go, at least for now she would.

"How did Neji react to getting valentines from me?" She chuckled, but honestly, she wanted to know how he felt about her sending another guy gift instead of him, even if it was an accident. "I don't know, he was confused, I guess, like the rest of us." He was always good at hiding his emotions, she noted.

He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. Sakura found herself staring at him. He truly was beautiful, she did deeply love the young man in front of her. "It's rude to stare like that." He said without glancing at her once, his gaze fixed on the clouds.

She giggled and shifted her eyes to the clouds as well, allowing the breeze to blow over her face leaving her feeling refreshed.

She sighted, how is it she had ended up being the only one to not have her happy ending. More like her happy valentines ending, sort of.

"After graduation." She paused to look at him, their eyes met and she blushed lightly. "What are you planning to do?" He tilted his head to look at her fully, he smirked. "Maybe I'd go to Konoha University like the rest of you." His smirk deepens. "But I'm planning on moving in with my girlfriend in an apartment instead of a dorm room."

This struck her hard, her face fell and she turned away, pretending to look at a squealing girl running away from a guy who was trying to wet her with bottle water in the distance.

"Oh that sounds cool. I'd probably move into a dorm, maybe room with someone. I don't know." It took all she had in her to not cry, what else was she expecting. Of course he had a girlfriend. She just wishes she had known before she had fallen so deeply in love with him.

It hurt, it hurt so much knowing the person you love were in love with another. She bit her lower lip when she felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Shit, I forgot Ino wanted me to help her with something." She quickly got up without looking at him and stormed off.

As she jogged away the tears quickly came and some sobs escaped her lips. She didn't hear when Sasuke called out to her to wait. She didn't notice him trying to catch up with her, she just ran into the girl's washroom to hide away. Ignoring the girls that looked at her worriedly she went into a stall and let it out, she let out all the tears but was careful to be silent.

She needed her girls around her, but she didn't want to be the dark clouds over their sunshine. They were happy being with their love, why should she ruin it with her problems. Why should she rain on their parade?

XOXO

Sakura sighted, her face was pale, her eyes swollen and red, her cheeks flushed and her nose a little stuffed. She had cried her eyes out and even missed two classes. They were on their last period before the school day was over, she might as well skip last period.

But not in the girls bathroom, so she sneaked her way to the back of the school near the tree where they had been sitting at earlier. The tears were coming again, she just wanted to go home.

"Sakura." She froze up on her spot, why out of all the people on the school ground he had to find her? She quickly wiped her tears and answered, trying her best to look ok. "Hey, what are you doing here, huh Sasuke_kun, breaking classes are we now." She forced a laugh, but couldn't keep it up for long, so she looked away keeping herself busy by searching the place for teachers.

"Sakura, you were crying weren't you?" She bit her lip, she couldn't, she just couldn't cry, not in front of him at least. "We should get to class before we get caught, later." She stood up and walked past him avoiding eye contact.

But he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to stand in front of him. "We need to talk."

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." She said seriously trying to get her hand out of his grip but failed.

"About earlier, about..."

"No, don't, whatever I get it you got a girlfriend... whatever ok I get it, now. Let. Me. Go." She began pulling her hand away roughly now, her voice cracked and she couldn't take it anymore, she was crying once again.

Carelessly pulling her hand away, she lost her balance and fell back on her butt, she would have gotten a harder lash if Sasuke hadn't caught her and let her down gently.

Now they were both sitting on the ground. "Look, you're annoying

."

"Geez, thanks." She cut him off before he could continue.

"You didn't let me finish earlier on when you ran out on me. You said you'd move into a dorm earlier on. I was going to tell you, no, you won't." He said and to her, he made no sense what so ever.

"What are you getting at?" She sniffed, she was beginning to feel tired, crying this much could tired a person out.

"Because..." He stopped and looked at her unsure of how to say what he wanted to. Sakura stared at him expectantly.

Then suddenly he was kissing her, on the lips and she got lost in the kiss. He licked at her lips asking for entrance and she teasingly tightened her lips together and smiled. Sasuke growled into the kiss and bit her bottom lip a little too hard, she gasped and he took advantage of that shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She was enjoying their deep kiss when she suddenly remembered, he had a girlfriend. She pulled away and he stared at her in confusion. "What?" He, asked, she wiped away the little of spit that had reached the corner of her mouth during their kiss.

"You have a girlfriend, you can't do that. I like you, but I'm no home wrecker." Sasuke sighted and held onto her shoulders. "Sakura I don't have a girlfriend, earlier on I was trying to ask you to be my girlfriend, but you ran away from me. I was going to tell you.. no, you're not going to stay in a dorm because we'd be sharing that apartment I was talking about."

He watched her bruised red lips form an 'o' shape and he smirked.

Now that she understood what he was intending, she felt slightly stupid. But that feeling left and a feeling of relief washed over her. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. This time their kiss lasted longer, until they needed air.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She kissed him again and felt so happy that from now on she could kiss him whenever her soul desired. He was finally her boyfriend. They were finally together, she just wished he had been a day earlier, on valentine's day.

"Are you sharingan?" She had to know. Sasuke smirked and she knew that it was indeed him and that meant Ino was right.

...

(Two years later)

Was it weird that she looked forward to the day after valentines instead of valentine's day itself. Well, not really, since it was their, her and Sasuke's, anniversary. Like he said they would, he got them an appointment a little out of campus just across the street. Just for the two of them.

While their friends lived in dorms, luckily they got to pair up with their boyfriends / girlfriend's as roommates. Valentines was spent rolling around on Sasuke's bed, naked. They had separate rooms just in case her parents decided to drop by for a visit.

Her dad didn't like her rooming with a boy, let alone sharing a room with one. He didn't know of her and Sasuke's relationship, as yet.

They mostly slept in Sasuke's room. Two bedrooms came in handy at time, like when she was PMS-in or if she was pissed at him.

For their two years anniversary, they had dinner plans and then they'd spend the rest of the day exchanging gifts and maybe rolling around some more.

At least that was the plan, but when they got home too their apartment and flipped on the lights they got a big surprise, literally. "Surprise! Happy anniversary!" All their friends old and new were there in the small place.

Their apartment decorated and there was food, cake and a pile of gifts on a table waiting for them. "How did you get in here?" Sasuke demanded to know, they were spoiling his big plan and surprise for Sakura.

"Jezzz, that's the thanks we get." Ino rolled her eyes and pulled out Sakura's keys from her pants pocket.

"When did you...?" Sakura dug in her purse to see that it was missing.

"Sorry forehead, I had to, I needed it for this." The blonde girl gestured to the room then tossed the key back to Sakura.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sighted and gave into their friends, they might as well enjoy themselves.

"Want to exchange your presents before opening ours?" Naruto asked, he was forcing them to open their present now. "No." Sasuke quickly said before Sakura could agree, he knew she would.

He wanted to give her his present in private. "We'd exchange later. Let's just open these for now." He insisted, picking up one that Tenten and Neji had given them.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, but decided to go along with it when Naruto shrugged. Ino stood in front them and the pile of presents snapping pictures. Their gift to them was two duffel bags. "Thanks..." Sakura found these to be strange anniversary gifts but appreciated it never the less.

Hinata and Naruto gift was two soft, cosy bath robes with their names on it. Again weird but she didn't mind. Temari and Shikamaru's were a new camera and a photo album.

Matsuri and Gaara's were tickets to a relaxing spar to get massages and Karin and Suigetsu got them reservations to a restaurant in the Caribbean in Barbados.

Ino and Sai gave them a bunch of swimming suites and swimming trunks. "What's going on here?" Sakura was suspicious, they were up to something. "Just hush and open the rest up." Karin scolds at her.

Their new friends Sari and Kankuro gave them beach towels and umbrellas. And lastly their other new and some old friends Kiba, Choji, Shino, RockLee and Jugo gave them the final piece to the puzzle Sakura was putting together in her head. Plane tickets to and from Barbados and a receipt for hotel reservations for a week.

"You guys." Sakura jumped up and began hugging her friends one by one. "We pulled together and planned it out." Hinata explained.

XOXO

Sakura could not wait to go on vacation with Sasuke, the party was over and their friends went back to their places. They were tired, yes, but not too tired to fool around in Sasuke's bed before going to sleep. Sakura lay there in Sasuks's arms, both sweaty and naked. Sasuke was sleeping soundly. She liked looking at his peaceful face, but she settled for cuddling him tonight, instead of creepily staring at him. Sometimes on mornings when she woke up before him she would find herself just staring, admiring her lover. Sasuke caught her countless times and told her she was creepy for doing so. She knew he was just joking with her because she had caught him time to time as well staring at her while she slept next to him.

It was kind of hard to believe that they had been dating for two years now. Like all relationships theirs were not easy but they made it through and she wasn't planning to let go of him at all. She loved him and couldn't see life without him.

She wanted to give him her present but that'll have to wait till morning. She was curious to know what he had gotten her though; it had to be something personal since he didn't want to give it to her in front of their friends. Kissing his bare chest she snuggled up to him and let sleep take over.

XOXO

Sakura got up to an empty bed, they didn't have classes today so where was Sasuke, she didn't hear the shower running. She got up and slipped into her underwear and his blue jersey form last night. She walked out the room heading to their kitchen/dining room to see a table set with breakfast for two.

A smile was plastered on her face by seeing this when suddenly she was spun around and lips attacked hers. She kissed him back just as hungrily pushing him back up into the wall roughly. Sasuke pulled her up to wrap her legs around his hips, holding her up by her butt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip, sucking on it a little before exploring his mouth with her tongue. Sasuke bit her tongue gently and sucked on it, swirling his around hers. Sakura pulled her tongue upward to the roof of his mouth and ran her tongue on it ticking him a little.

This made him let go of her tongue. She pulled away from him to take a sharp breath in. "Let's take this into the bedroom." Sasuke smirked at her. "Gladly." He carried her just as she was on him to his bedroom.

XOXO

After breakfast Sakura was about to go shower but Sasuke had stopped her. "First, let's exchange gifts, I'm ready to give you yours." She had almost forgotten, she nod to him and ran into her room to get hers. She had been saving up for it for some time now.

When she came back out with it Sasuke was surprise, he already knew what it was even though she'd wrapped it up. " You got me the guitar," He ripped open the gift wrap and opens the case. "Yeah, you always said you liked playing the guitar and that day you saw it and said some day you'd get it I had planned to get it for you. I wasn't sure if I'd get it for you now or Christmas but here it is. Oh and I signed you up for lessons to." She smiled sweetly at him, Sasuke smiled a boyish smile she loved seeing and kissed her on top her head.

"Thanks babe." He pulled her into a kiss on the lips this time hugging her to him. "I love it." He ran his fingers over the strings of the black and white beauty. "My turn." She grin up at him, Sasuke placed the guitar back into the case and made her sit on the stool near the kitchen counter.

"Sakura, we've been together for two years and I love you, I love you so much and I." Sasuke paused he had a speech planned out but for some reason he was choking, he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. "I, want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're an amazing woman and I really can't see myself without you-"

By now Sakura was in tears, she was smiling brightly waiting for him to finish. "-I love you Sakura, would you marry me?" He went down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it he revealed a diamond ring with small pink diamonds around the one big rock in the middle.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, hell yes!" She screamed out happily, as he got up and placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into him and began kissing him. "I love you, I love you, I love you so freaking much!" She kissed every inch of his face lovingly, Sasuke smirked and lift her of the floor spinning her around a few times.

She'd always wanted a happy ending but this was just the beginning, the beginning of a very happy ever after. Who would have thought a mixed up valentines misunderstanding would lead to happy begging's for her and her friends. After all everything happen for a reason, right?

* * *

Well there you go my crazy one-shot,

please review and let me know what you think. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed it, thanks for the support.

:) if you liked it you may like my other one-shots.

love you all

Have a bless day/night/ life


End file.
